Eternity's End
by Andalaa
Summary: Adeillinde was certain that she could find her friend. She was certain that he could help her with the casual mission the other Druids sent her on. Little did she know that the mission could forever change the fate of her people.
1. New Beginnings

"Here you go miss" the sailor called down to the hooded figure as he set down her bag. "Mind if I ask what business you have here in Stormwind elf?" the hooded figure smiled softly.

"Just visiting an old friend" the sailor gave her a curious look. What kind of friends would a night elf have in the human capital?

"Bah, well whatever you are doing I would hurry it up. Not too many people here are entirely comfortable with you and your kind."

"And what have my kind and I ever done to humans beside help? We fought with you humans and helped in your wars. If your people don't like us, then perhaps we shall leave you to your business and we shall not further involve ourselves in the affairs of your kind."

"I meant no offense m-""You entirely meant offense with your comment, the other sailors placed bets to see if you could goad me into using my… abilities. You thought the best approach would be to anger me, thinking I would lose control of my sense and would demonstrate my powers to your friends. However to your disappointment I am no fool, and have been aware of the crews disdain for me since I arrived aboard. Be thankful that I and kinder than others of my people." She gave the sailor one last look before stepping off the rickety boat onto the slippery dock.

"Careful miss" called the sailor "Wouldn't want you to fall." She turned back to face him giving him a soft smile, knowing that she could easily handle herself in a city such as this. To prove so she ran quickly down the dock and with a quick jump into the air she swiftly transformed into a large panther and quickly dashed away from the boats and sailors. Through this little trick she caught a lot of looks from the humans and dwarfs that littered the streets, but the druid paid no attention to them. Her only thought was on the great cathedral that towered above the buildings in the grand city. Within just a few minutes she had reached the decorated steps of the magnificent building. Changing back to her elven form she walked quietly into the large building.

The night elf inspected the grand white halls of the sacred church thoroughly; wondering how much has changed since the last time she had been there. She noticed some of the destruction the mad aspect Deathwing caused during his little "visit" to the city. She frowned at this thought, was this the right time to come here? Would her friend even help her? She sighed and continued on through the cathedral, quietly passing through the halls she bowed her head to each priest she saw. When it became evident to her that she could not find the one she sought she respectfully approached a nearby priestess.

"I apologize priestess but it seems that I cannot find a comrade of mine and I was wondering if you could perhaps help?" the priestess turned from her meditation to answer the druid, but when the human saw her face she gasped in surprise.

"It can't be! Adeillinde? Is that you? Oh where have you been all these years?" Adeillinde smiled at the girl.

"Oh you know the usual annoying quest that takes you across all of Azeroth. How are you Alissa? How is Khai, and what have you been up too since I last saw you? I do not remember you as a priestess of the light."

Alissa smiled softly "Just this and that, shortly after Deathwing came I joined the priesthood to help Stormwind heal from the horrors of that monster. I have journeyed to Westfall and beyond to help heal the world and its people. My brother wishes for me to become a paladin like him, but I could never do that. I use the light to heal, not to kill."

"Speaking of your brother…" Alissa shifted uncomfortably under Adeillinde's gaze.

"You just missed him." "What?" Alissa sighed, then motioned for Adeillinde to follow. Alissa led her into a private room and shut the door behind them. "What is with the secrecy? Why is Khaidevon not here? Where is your brother? I wish to know."

"Well, the King has declared war on the Horde. My brother was one of the first to volunteer."

"Of course" Adeillinde said "Its in his nature to fight." Alissa shook her head.

"That may be so but I do not want this. I do not want this war or what comes with it. I would prefer him to be board or even run around doing oddball things, but this could mean his death, it could mean many deaths from both sides. Who knows come the end of this month we all could be dead and the world empty!" Alissa seethed with anger, and grew louder with each word as she spoke. Adeillinde placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. She knew what Alissa had experienced over the years. Losing her father in the fight against Arthas, leaving her and her brother all alone had devastated her even more so when Khaidevon took up sword and shield to fight the undead hordes of northerend. The night elf was grateful in some ways that he had fought for she would never had met him otherwise. The only thing Alissa could take solace in was the fact that he was a paladin, therefore better suited for battle then the average warrior. "You seemed surprised he is not here." Alissa said worrying about the grave look of the druids pale face.

"I expected for him to be here. Not in that blasted place Pandaria, not fighting the Horde."

"You did not know that there was a war?" Alissa asked quietly.

"I had heard rumors, but I did not pursue upon them. I often avoid the bustling crowds of cities, instead enjoying the comfort of the lonely woods."

"So you are here for a reason then? To drag my brother off on another adventure then?"

"If I had found him, yes, I would have done so, however if I cannot enlist his aid then I must leave."

"You're leaving? You just got here how could you leave so soon?" Alissa cried. Adeillinde sighed; the human was hoping that she would stay at least for a little while longer. She could understand the human's aggravation, living all alone was something the poor girl was not yet accustomed to and she was obviously concerned about her brother. To leave now would be cruel.

"I suppose I could leave in the morning." The girl smiled with glee and hugged the druid tighly.

"Thank you!" she squeaked "You can stay at my home, we shall leave immediately." Adeillinde was greatly surprised by this.

"You would leave your post so easily?" she asked.

"Oh no I wasn't on duty when you came in I was just praying, so come on there is a lot I want to show you!" the human cried with joy as she grabbed the night elf by the hand dragging her out the cathedral and to her home.

"Uh, where exactly is your home in Stormwind?" Adeillinde asked as she struggled against the tiny girls iron grip.

"Old Town, you'll love it. It's not as nice as some of the nobles houses but its still really nice. The barracks and stables are down there now. Quite lovely really, if Khai were here he would show you all the good pubs him and his friends go to."

"I don't drink." However she doubted that the girl had heard her as she gave the druid a tour of the human place called Old Town. Adeillinde was disappointed to say the least, the rest of the city was crafted with beautiful white stones and glimmering deep blue tiles, complete with roadways that were carefully crafted with expert technique. Old Town was opposite in comparison, with faded old brown tiled roofs that were coming apart, and the white stones that were used to construct them were no longer a pristine white but a dusty and dirty gray. She realized why they called it Old Town, but did not know why anyone would want to live here.

"Here we go!" the human announced cheerfully "Home sweet home." Adeillinde could agree that this is her home but there was nothing sweet about it, and by the Goddess there was that smell. She often wondered if humans had such dull sense of smell because of how they reeked. "Come on, I'll show you around." Adeillinde entered the home after a moment of hesitation, unsure of how her comrade would feel about her presence in his home. "I know it's not much but I like it, I have so many memories here I could never leave." Adeillinde looked around the house finding that there were not many personal items, and only two bedrooms with a small kitchen. "This room is mine the other is Khai's, he took dad's room after he died."

"Is that a portrait of your family?"

"Uh yes, that's us when we were little. Mom was still alive back then I remember dad telling us he spent almost a fortune to get that painted, he said he wanted us to have something to look back on during the days when they were no longer here. I always thought that was a silly thing until now. I'm grateful that he had that made, it could soon be the only thing I have left of Khaidevon as well." Alissa sobbed.

"Hey, now don't think like that those bad thoughts aren't good for you. Your brother will come back, and he will do so in one piece. Everything will be fine, besides as hardheaded as your brother is I doubt anything could take him out." Adeillinde put a comforting hand on Alissa's shoulder. She hated seeing the girl look so sad.

"You can sleep in Khai's room tonight. I'll make you some breakfast before you leave." Alissa said "You should be able to get good night's sleep for once. I know traveling by boat isn't exactly peaceful, and knowing you, it probably was worse than usual." Adeillinde smiled at the young girl who knew her so well. "Speaking of sleep" Alissa yawned and stretched "I think it's best for us to get to bed. As much as I don't want to leave I know you will go whether or not I like it. Seeing as you have some important mission to complete it would be best not to keep you up either."

"Alissa" Adeillinde called "When does Khai come home from his deployment?"

"He is supposed to return by the end of the month." The druid could hear the doubt in her voice and it pained her to see the human like this. Alissa gave a curt nod and went into her room closing the curtain that she used as the door. Adeillinde sighed and went into her friend's room and closed the curtain. She inspected the sparse room, seeing that Khai had even less decorations in this room than the rest of the house did. Maybe it could be because that this was his father's room, or it could be that Khai just doesn't know how to liven up a home. She smiled at this setting her few possessions in the corner before proceeding to the bed. Lying down on the scratchy wool sheets she knew that there was no way she could possibly get any rest tonight. In truth she was worried. She had expected to be off by now and to have her friend by her side, like the days when they fought the scourge together. She was upset that he had gone to war without telling her, but then again she hadn't exactly stayed in cities long enough for him to talk by letter so they had drifted some over the years. When she had received her assignment from the moonglade druids she had hoped that her friend would be able to help, but now that she knew that he wasn't here she was frightful of going on this expedition on her own and could not trust the information to anyone else. Adeillinde could wait till Khaidevon returned but if she did so it would likely be problematic for all of Azeroth. Agitated she stood and paced around the room. She had to get to the Wetlands and she had to do so quickly, otherwise all of Azeroth would suffer. "Khai, why did you have to go and play hero?" she once again sighed. She went over and grabbed her things and headed for the front door. Adeillinde hesitated when she reached the doorway glancing back at Alissa who has been nothing but kind since her unusual arrival.

She knew it was wrong to leave without some sort of note but every second she lingered she wasted precious time that she could use to save lives. She gave one last look back at the young girls bedroom, and finally decided to head out before her guilt got the better of her. She walked with a slow pace through the streets and with one final thought she steeled herself, Adeillinde continued on with her long journey to the dangers of the Wetlands.


	2. Destiny's Dawn

**Hello readers! I am trying my hand at writing a few fanfics. Being that I am very new at this reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated! Hopefully I will post a new chapter once a week from here on out. Anyways enjoy!**

Adeillinde swiftly flew over Ironforge nearing her destination of Wetlands. What she would find when she got there, she had no idea of. The druids of Moonglade had told her little of her mission other than to travel to the marshes, where she would receive more information about her mission.

Even though they hadn't told her anything about what she was to be doing here she couldn't help but notice the desperation in their voices. Whatever they sent her to was important, even more so due to the fact that the druids who sent her were all Night Elf. What she was going to do here was for her race only, perhaps it is for the best that she did not find Khaidevon. She could only hope -

"Screee!" her gryphon cried out in pain. Adeillinde and the poor creature stared falling out of the sky fast, in her panic the druid looked around wildly seeing two arrows had pierced ripped the creatures wings. "No!" she cried out in fear. She held onto the gryphon for dear life as the ground approached at a terrifying rate. _Focus_ she thought _you are a druid! Act like it for once_. She took a shaky breath in and glanced once more at the jagged rocks below.

_Goddess I hope this works_. She closed her eyes concentrating on the power of the forests, seeing through the eyes of all the creatures, feeling the ancient wisdom of the woods, the vastness of the land itself. Unfortunately she had no time to marvel at the beauty of the world.

**_Beings of the air I call to you! Hear my plea, come and save my companion and I from whatever lurks in these tainted woods._**

She opened her eyes and looked around, hoping to see the avian creatures she called upon coming to her rescue. From what she saw, or rather what she didn't see dashed her hopes entirely._ Elune embrace me_, she gave one last prayer to her Goddess, while looking at the fast approaching ground. Just when she accepted her fate she felt two strong talons grip her shoulders.

"Wha-"she looked up to see a large bird gently guiding her to the ground with two others caring for her mount. As soon as she hit the dirt she sent a thank you to the creatures for coming to her aid, and then went to attend to her mount.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." She said with a grimace. Looking at the wound she saw that the arrows had missed the bone in the grypgon's wing, instead tearing up a good part of the muscle. The poor thing gave soft coos of pain, tensing whenever Adeillinde moved her hands towards the wound.

"I promise to be quick" she said. She swiftly broke off the tips and removing the rest of the arrows quickly, while the beast thrashed about in agony. "Shh." Adeillinde whispered softly. "Be still and I will do what I can to ease your pain." He looked up at her with deep dark eyes and lowered his head in understanding. Adeillinde placed her hands above the wound speaking softly, reciting the healing spells she learned from when she was so young. A soft green aura formed around her hands as her spoke faster and faster. The aura spread to the injury where the tissues regrew quickly with the druids spell, she looked to see the muscle overlapping, blood forming, and skin thickening.

With a sigh she took a brief pause in her healing. Upon inspecting the wound she found that her healing would be suitable for the moment.

"I am sorry my friend, but I must find those who did this least they find us first." Her companion gently nuzzled his mighty head against hers, giving a sad coo. "Do not worry I will return swiftly, stay out of sight my friend for I wish no more harm to come to you. I will be careful. I promise." She said giving the beast a caring look. In the short time she had been graced by the grypgon's presence she had grown fond of him, and did not like to see this disgrace befall him.

She started off in the direction she believed the arrows to have come from. _Yep _she thought _bringing Khai would have been a good thing. _She cursed her friends foolishness'. She had been cautious around Alissa about revealing her unease over the situation. She knew he was capable, but never have the Alliance gone to full scale war with the horde. She worried about what was happening over in Pandaria, worried for the lives of all the races of Azeroth. This only made her strange mission all the more important. If the neutral druids of the Moonglade thought that this was so important to become involved she had to believe them. She paused; hearing shouts nearby and dashed for cover. When it became obvious that the strangers would not move from their spot she moved in to inspect the new fellows.

With a start she realized that they were human, all of them. So if they were human then why did they shoot her down? Could they not see who she was? Or perhaps her attackers still lurked within the marshes.

"Hello their Night Elf!" she cursed herself and her curiosity, the humans had noticed her and now there was no way she could escape their attention without their ire.

"Hello." She said softly. "Did you fellows happen to see any archers as of late? I was shot out of the sky and I am currently pursuing my attackers."

The men looked about each other in confusion. "Idiot!" one man said to another "I told ye that the bird was one of us!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Ye little girls runnin' about sayin' "shoot it! Shoot it out of the sky!" the men started arguing with one another over whose fault the druids misfortune belonged to._ Humans _the druid thought with a little disdain.

"It is alright" she said "I see that this was a slight misunderstanding" the men all stopped talking at once.

"We're awfully sorry miss. If there is any way we can help…"

"None needed. I have taken care of what I needed to and only sought my attackers, now that I see that this was a simple accident I shall be off." In truth she was furious with the dimwitted men. Who could confuse what a gryphon would look like? _A blind idiot I suppose._

"One more thing before I go." Adeillinde said to the men. "What in the world were you hoping to shoot down exactly."

"Well miss," one called out meekly "There's been some horde jumpin' 'bout in the shadows today and when we saw the bird we thought yous were one of them."

"Horde? All the way out here?"

"Tis true miss, see." He gestured over to a small form that had been lying still in the shadows during the conversation. The other men gave the boy chiding looks about the information he told the druid.

Adeillinde's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight. "Is- is that a Blood Elf?" she asked. This only gave the boy more angry looks from his fellows.

"Aye. Tis' a Blood Elf, but don't ye worry missy we have the situation under control." She eyed the group suspiciously.

"May I ask, but what do you have in mind for the Elf?" she asked cautiously as she reached slowly for her staff. These men were starting to give her a bad feeling.

The men looked at each other with grins. "Why, were gonna take her to the harbor, and maybe sell her to some pirates. I think she's worth her weight in gold, definitely proved it when we fought her. Right lads?" each of the members of the group gave a sound of agreement.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Adeillinde said to the humans.

"What now? Ye are actually defending a Blood Elf? She's Horde missy! We are doin' the Alliance a favor by doin' away with this Elf! It's of no consequence if we happen to profit from it."

"It's entirely of consequence!" she shouted "And be she Blood Elf or not slavery is wrong. I will not stand for this."

Each of the party's members slowly drew their weapons, with Adeillinde following their example. "Who gonna stop us miss? You?" the head of the humans said to her in a dark voice.

"That's right," she said. "Me" she quickly transformed into her boomkin form expertly casting a wrath spell at the nearest target. He clutched at his face trying to put out the solar flames, and fell to the ground screaming. Adeillinde quickly brought up her staff parrying a human's blade just long enough for nearby roots to reach up and grab him holding him in place. She turned to the others, realizing she was going to have to end this soon or be overwhelmed by the melee enemies.

"Allaminar!" she cried. From her fingers a bright light shot forth blinding her enemies. "Keermissar" three bright starts flew ahead and struck down the remaining Alliance members. Upon seeing their deaths she only begun to realize she had killed her allies, those people she had sworn to protect. _They were fools _she thought _they deserved this for their stupidity. _

She glanced over to where she heard a quiet moan. Dashing over to the Horde member in the shadows she saw that the Blood Elf was female and a child no less. _No _she realized _not a child at all, for they age as you do_. However it apparently did not matter whether or not she looked young for the girl had damaged the humans with some skill.

The girl moaned again this time in pain. Upon a brief inspection Adeillinde noticed several wounds on the child with a large gashing along her left leg. Even if the druid could somehow wake the poor thing up there was no way she could walk. _I'm going to regret this. I just know it._ She shifted out of her boomkin form and then into a black panther. With more than a little effort the druid managed to settle the girl on her back and set off with a brisk run. Within minutes Adeillinde saw the gryphon resting where she left him.

He peered up at her and gave a startled squawk when he saw the elven girl. Once again in her natural form Adeillinde tried to settle the beast's cries. Most thought that gryphon's are mindless creatures, but are in fact highly intelligent, enough to the point to be able to tell the difference between Alliance and Horde.

"Hush," Adeillinde scolded "She needs help, so I am going to do so and you cannot stop me." She dragged the girl from the road fearing that there might be more travelers from either faction, and she was not overly interested in meeting any of them. Once she found a relatively dry spot- which was practically impossible being called Wetlands for a reason- she muttered a small healing spell that would continue to heal the girl without Adeillinde having to look over her.

"Stay," she told the gryphon, who gave a sharp hiss in protest. "Don't you give me that, I'm merely going to see if I can find some wood that is actually dry in this forsaken place. If I don't surely we will catch our deaths from the nights cold." Her companion gave her one last final look before returning to lying by the Blood Elf, watching his master leave into the darkness once more.

After a short while Adeillinde returned carrying a small bundle of wood looking not in the least bit happy. She set to work immediately to make a fire.

"Don't say a word," she said to the creature "I know people can see the fire and smoke, I know it's not for the best but I don't care. I'm cold and muddy, I've had a long day and I just want to rest." He did not utter a sound and laid his large head back down to sleep. After starting up the fire successfully Adeillinde's curiosity got the better of her. Carefully she went over to the other elf and gently removed the girl's hood. She had soft golden hair that flowed past her shoulders with tight curls. Her face had slight angular features with a tiny nose and pouty lips. Adeillinde was more than certain that her eyes were the same hellish green that others of the Blood elven race had. Upon further inspection the other elf had no weapons on her person, most likely due to the humans.

Suddenly a little more than ashamed for being so nosy, Adeillinde tended further to the girls wounds. Seeing that her spells had proven quite useful she reached into her bags to bandage the ones that had yet to heal so they could do so naturally. Something she often learned the hard way was that healing entirely through magic wasn't overly great for health. When she decided that the girl would fare well enough without her inspection Adeillinde went off in search of food for when she awakened. Adeillinde was no fool and had remembered to pack food and water for such a long trip however only bringing enough solely for a single day, for she had hoped to arrive at Menethil harbor before nightfall. _Gah _she thought _now I'm playing babysitter to the horde? Khai would definitely have a fit if he knew. _With a tired sigh she set off once more into the wilderness.

"Ooh, my head." The young Blood Elf woke groggily at the camp. _Camp!_ She thought with a start. She looked about seeing none of the humans that had attacked her; instead she saw the great gryphon that they had shot out of the sky. "Well bloody hell." She said. Startled at what she saw, she quickly tried to sit up but was only rewarded with incredible pain from all over her body. _Wait a minute I should be dead! Those humans cut me up to well for me to get away this easily. _Looking down at her body she saw bandages and ointments covering gashes and newly healed scars. Someone healed me, yet there is no one about. She unsteadily got to her feet and found a dagger in a nearby pack, in it she also found rations and potions of all colors. Hastily digging through the bag she fingers brushed across a blue vial.

"Magic," she whispered. How long had it been since she feed her magic addiction? Far, far too long in her mind. With a sharp flick of her wrist she drained the bottle of all its magical properties. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the magic flow through her, returning her strength to near full potential. She knew she could not fight an enemy and win in her current condition however, but she just might have to try. The young Blood Elf leapt into the nearby brush waiting to see who this newcomer was, and was wholeheartedly surprised by her discovery.

_A druid. A Night Elf druid._ She gasped in surprise as it occurred to her that this Night Elf had saved her from the humans, or perhaps taken her for the druids own uses. Readying the dagger she had stolen from the other elf she prepared herself to attack the druid. She wanted answers and she would have them. The Blood Elf waited for the druid to shape shift out of her cat form, when she was certain that no one else would come she walked quietly over to the Night Elf and placed her blade against the druids back. Before she even had a chance to demand answers from the druid, the other spoke to her.

"Bal'a dash Sin Dea'mon" _greetings blood demon. _The Blood Elf's jaw dropped in shock. "You speak my language?" she asked. "Yes, I do." The druid replied in perfect Thalassian. "How do you-."

"I have seen many years and know many things, the language of your people being among them." The Blood Elf was in disbelief, she was having a conversation with an _Alliance member_. "I would suggest that you remove the blade from my back." Noting that remark the younger elf was inclined to do so until she remembered what the elder had said to her. _Greetings blood demon._ With an angry snarl she tightened her grip on the blade pushing it harder into the druids back. With an almost regretful sigh the Night Elf gave a small nod.

"So be it then," the elder elf turned swiftly feeling the dagger being dragged roughly across her back more than likely drawing blood. The young girl brought up her small blade to block the druids staff from crashing down on her. Parrying blow after blow the younger elf knew that there was no way to keep up with the elder, and her fears were confirmed when she fell to her knees, the dagger flying from her grip. The Blood Elf awaited the death blow from her opponent yet was surprised when she received none. "Wha-"

"Your name child," the girl looked up at her elder and noticed that had placed her staff back in its sheath on her back. "Your name girl," the druid asked once more.

"My name," the Blood Elf seethed "Is Cathy, but only my friends earn the right to call me so, to you I am merely Catheree and I am no child!" the druid shook her head.

"You look the part and act it as well, making it very hard to me to believe otherwise."

"Well," Catheree said "To your people and mine I would be a mere child, but I have seen twenty-two summers earning my right to fight for the Horde." _Or to get my butt kicked by Alliance,_ but she thought that part was left better unsaid. "What is your name?"

"Adeillinde."

"A typical Nelf name…" Catheree muttered.

"Excuse me?" the Blood elf cowered for a moment knowing she had called the elder elf a derogatory term.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." Adeillinde gave her a blank look then her brow furrowed in concern. Preparing herself for the reprimand that was sure to come Catheree flinched when she felt the druids hands on her face.

"You are bleeding," she said "Come, some of your wounds have reopened themselves from your foolishness." Catheree scowled at the older elf's arrogance, certain that she would quickly become annoyed with the druid if that continued. She huffed in annoyance but when she tried to follow she gave a sharp cry of pain and fell to the ground. She looked down at her left leg seeing that it was weeping blood. "That's not good." The older druid said.

"Gee, really? For a minute there I actually thought it was a good thing to be in severe pain." Adeillinde frowned at the girls words but hooked her arms around her and carefully guided the girl over to the fire. At this time the gryphon was awake and gave a shout of protest at the sight of the two elves.

"Hush!" Adeillinde told the beast. "She will not harm us." Catheree was surprised at the statement whether because the druid thought she could take the young rogue in a fight, or-and this was even more insane-the druid actually _trusted_ her enough that she would not do so. _Apparently your trust is misplaced druid,_ she thought recalling their encounter from moments ago. No, the druid must believe that she can handle the situation.

"Drink," the elder elf commanded. All Catheree could do at this point was obey, but why would this druid help her? What interest did Adeillinde have in her? She was wasting her supplies on her, clearly not caring about whether or not she had anything left for herself. Catheree was about to ask why the druid had saved her from those humans when she felt drowsiness tug on her eyes. _NO! _she thought with a start _the druid drugged me! _

"Do not fight it, in your sleep you will be able to heal faster, rest young Catheree. We will talk more when you awake." _And then _the rogue thought _I will have my answers._


End file.
